


Trouble

by DalishGrey



Series: Kendra Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Body Guard, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Green Eyes, Love at First Sight, Mass Effect 3, Trouble, oh shit, shega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Vega had heard a lot about Commander Shepard, he'd seen every vid and every poster and come to one conclusion, she was a badass. But the day he's assigned to be her body guard, he realizes just how deep in trouble he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is rough, but I couldn't wait to write some Kendra and James :)

James walked slowly through the corridor, each step resounding with purpose, despite the fact he wasn't in a hurry. His steps rung out yet blended in with all others in the grey-tiled hallway. People passed unnoticed, his attention solely on one thing...   
   
_'I'm meeting Commander Shepard...'_    
   
The thought was both exciting and absolutely bloody terrifying. _The_ Commander Shepard. Decorated N7, War Hero, Saviour of the Citadel. She was a living legend, a badass by all rights...and he was her body guard.  After a Batarian infiltration squad tried to take her from the last compound, the Alliance (and Council) felt it necessary to double her security detail. How he managed to get himself assigned to it? He had no damn idea. 

Her door. He was at _her_ door.   
   
' _Shit.'_  

James swiped his security card and when the doors parted with a quiet hiss, he released the breath didn't know he'd been holding. Slowly he entered the room, only to be greeted with warmth and ambient music. It seemed so... _normal_. More or less completely open, the kitchen, hallway and living quarters lay bare, aside from a full bookshelf, a pale blue couch and a TV. The faint smell of coffee wafted through the air and in turn added an almost _homey_ feel to the large room. It was quaint, in a strange way. 

At the far end of the room, the TV rambled on, images fluttering to and fro, a film still playing despite the lack of an audience. He approached with more caution than was probably necessary, his steps slow and careful.  

"Ma'am?" He called out, part of him not eager to disturb, though the other part internally bounced up and down with the duty and excitement that mingled and flowed through his core. With his ears trained on every little sound as he slinked towards the sofa.  

A soft sound ahead caught his attention.   
   
James's fingers itched for his trigger, every nerve already piqued, but he restrained himself. Slow. The steps he made were measured and prepared, his body moved with muscle memory, his training burned beneath his skin.  

"Commander Shepard?" His voice was joined only by the quiet murmurs of the television and subtle music. Something moved. He tread closer to the sofa, his hand about to reach for his weapon, when he rounded the corner, his heart hammered in his ears.  

 _Her_. 

There she was. Her chest rose and fell with deep, sleeping breaths and faint moans escaped her lips as she dreamed. Raven hair fell to her chest in long, loose curls and her pale, flawless cheeks lay dotted with the faintest of freckles. A white, baggy, knitted sweater hung loosely on her slender frame and her long legs were bare from the thigh down, partially hidden only by shorts.  

 _'This...is Commander Shepard?'_ He wondered. She was beautiful. She didn't look like she did on her poster, there she radiated strength and power, on the sofa she looked soft and sweet. _Adorable._  
  
Calm. Serene. Almost like the judgement of the galaxy hadn't rested on her shoulders.

"Mmm..." Her brow furrowed and her eyelids fluttered, yet remained closed. 

A blue aura flickered across his skin, sparking like small bursts of electricity. Her fingers flexed.

"What the f-"  

Before he had the chance to react, her eyes shot open and she dived off of the sofa. As she moved, his body lifted into the air with sudden force and his skin felt like he was being layered with static. 

 _'A stasis field...and lift?'_  

She turned to face him, her features pulled in a mix of anger, caution and surprise.  

"Who are you?" She asked, the slight lilt and smooth tone of her voice made his body quiver, yet all three words were laced with a threat.  

"I-" He started, his own voice barely made it passed the lump in his throat.   
   
"Who _are_ you?" Her eyes locked on him and the sheer brightness of colour caught him off guard. 

 _'Green_.' They were the colour of fresh cut grass, touched by pale sunlight...utterly vibrant. But there was a danger in them, an almost animalistic quality that he found both enticing and frightening.  

He fought against the pull of the field, but only succeeded in making his biceps ache. James grunted and gave in. There was no way he was besting _her_. 

"Lieutenant Vega, ma'am, your new body guard," he stated, unable to hide the hint of pride in his words.  

She tilted her head and seemed to contemplate him for a moment. 

"Oh." She smiled softly and with a flick of her wrist, released him. "Sorry Lieutenant, I'm not that used to seeing friendly faces anymore," she chuckled weakly and an embarrassed blush crept its way onto her cheeks.    
   
_'Cute...'_    
   
Quickly, she straightened out her sweater and sauntered towards him, her eyes lifted to meet his.  

Sunlight peeked through the pale curtains and highlighted her dark hair with shades of blue. She was short, no higher than his chin and still every fibre of his body was giving in to the authority in her eyes.  

"Good to meet you _Lieutenant_ , you got a first name?" She asked, her features had lit up in a way he hadn't been prepared for. _None_ of this was what he had prepared for.   
   
She seemed... _happy_ to see him.    
   
_'Not what I was expecting_... _'_ Though, he wasn't really sure what he had been expecting in the first place.  

"Uh, it' James, Ma'am," he answered, there was a tension gnawing at his gut that he couldn't explain, everything about her set him on edge and had his heart racing.    
   
"James huh? Well, _James_ , I'm Kendra Shepard." She smiled brightly and offered him a hand. "You can call me Kendra, I get the feeling we'll be close after all".  

He took her hand in his and shook it firmly, her skin was like velvet against his, yet her grip felt like steel.    
   
_'You're perfect...'_    
   
He was in so much trouble.


End file.
